Young Love
by LivingGlow
Summary: Little things about Usui and Misaki's realtionship. What they were thinking when some of the events went down. Usui/Misaki. Rated T just to be safe!


**I was bored and this quote inspired me.**

**The last few I made up and you'll know what I mean when you read it. **

**The Fight is made-up it hasn't happened in the manga. **

**I do not own maid sama!**

**

* * *

****Their Beginning**

The start of Misaki and Usui was full of anger and embarrassment. He found out she was a maid and that was the start of everything. That's was the time Usui started to pay attention to Seika's demon President. He watched her as she could put on such a hard and stern face for boys, but then a loving and caring face for girls. It shocked him.

Usui started to go to the maid cafe she works at to watch her more. She could be so strong and defend herself. He watched her work herself so hard that it was tiring just watching her. She didn't want anyone to help her either. It made him want to help more.

He helped her out and she ended up giving him a smile that was so sincere. Just being himself, he said something stupid. Another thing to see how see reacts. He found that he just wanted to be near her.

Usui sticked by her more and more. He didn't know what made him want to be beside her, but he did.

**Miyabigaoka Incident**

When Misaki first meet Igarashi Tora she was surprised. When he offered her to go to Miyabigaoka, she was even more shocked. But what was mostly in her head was what he said "What an magnificent school Seika had become." She was so happy that someone had said that to her.

She noticed herself actually thinking about the Miyabigaoka offer. What would be any different if she went to a school full of rich people? Nothing.

She decided that she was going to deal with it herself. When she was set up, she just wanted to spit on the guy. Thinking he could get whatever he wanted with money was insane.

"I refuse your offer. Abandoning the post of student council president is something I would never do!" She was proud of herself when she let that off her chest and seeing Igarashi Tora's shocked face was worth it too.

Misaki couldn't say that she wasn't happy to see Usui when he came in. She really wanted someone to help her from under that Igarashi Tora.

He always came when she needed him and she was greatful that he did help her.

**What color is Misaki?**

The manager asked him to try and find a color that really fit her. So Usui watched her and listened to what other people have to say.

She wasn't influenced as easy as others, She would help anyone her hated boys or girls, If you tried to help her it only made her work harder, Always gives her best and The more you understand her the harder it is to ingore her. He was the best example of her influence. After all that, Usui had figured out a color.

White with her ability to change other colors. Just like she was slowly changing him.

**Middle **

They had really been through alot together. All the events, rivals and many words that had been said. Misaki had said things she didn't mean and so did Usui. Misaki realized how jealous Usui can get and how much she can get jealous too.

She was his Misa-chan. He was her Perverted outer space alien.

**Love Trial**

Usui really loved to see Misaki face slowly turn red as he put the necklace on her. Eventually, she did hold his hand to start this trial.

He loved seeing her mouth open for him to feed her. He pulled it back at the last second, just to tease her. Watching her trying to bite the chopsticks was so cute but also scary becauses remember, She's Seika's demon president.

When they were looking for the ballon and she found it. Usui thought she gave the most childishly beautiful smile. It made him just want to kiss those smiling lips. They had won the supreme ticket.

Usui saw the look Misaki gave when he let go of her hand. He also missed the warmth of her hand and the closeness they felt.

**Romeo And Juliet**

Usui was so surprised when she asked if he suppressed himself. he thought about and knew exactly what he was saying to her. He teased her and he realized he was very mean about it.

Then, she shocked him more by actually answering his question. When she told him about how she was denying herself. His heart fluttered. She surprised him so much. watching her talk, her face was so very red and she was shaking in nerves.

He told what was exactly in the depths of his heart. How he was so amazed by her. How he loves to see how she responses. How sometimes he just can't get her out of his head.

He kissed her with so much passion.

**The Fight**

Misaki couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't care where she ran but she needed to go. He said Being a form of Lovers would be troublesome. Then, what the hell had he been doing til now? She just couldn't take it. All the times when he said he liked her and all those other things. Was he really just playing with her?

She wasn't going to take it. No more talking to him.

XXXXXXX

Usui didn't understand what he had done. Misaki would not talk to him or even look at him. Every time she ignored him, he felt his heart clench. He was going thought things he had done and nothing ringed a bell. Finally, he caught her and begged to know why she was doing this to him. She said does It's to troublesome to be lovers ring a bell.

She had heard him. Oh no. He didn't know what to do but he was going to have to tell you the truth. Usui snatched Misaki and got her to listen. He told her how he was raised and things like that. He told her he had got his heart broken before and he didn't want it to happen again.

Misaki Looked at him as if he were stupid. She said do really think I have some other motive than that I like you. Misaki grabbed his collor and pulled him into a kiss.

**Years Pass**

Misaki and Usui decided to be a couple with of course a few fights, tantrums, and arguments. They finshed Seika High School and were going to start on collage. Surprising Yukimura and Kanou got together.

Everything was not easy sailing but they both realized that there's always a few bumps on the road. Right at the moment, Misaki is about to hit Usui with a frying pan.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Misaki said still chasing Usui with the frying pan, Usui looked terrified.

"What's my fault?" Usui yelled back. He usually wouldn't yell but she had a freaking frying pan.

"I'M PREGNANT, YOU ASSHOLE!" Misaki yelled. Usui stopped right away and looked at Misaki with a serious look.

"Really?" Usui asked calmly as he walked toward her. Misaki put the frying pan down and blushed. Then, she nodded. Misaki was looking at the floor she didn't want to see his expression.

Usui saw the way she was looking and hugged her tight in his arms.

"I'm so happy, Misa-chan."


End file.
